High School Never Ends
by CatyTaiiji
Summary: Someone isn't who they say they are, someone ends up pregnant, there's a murderer in Konoha, and another ends up homosexual.What other dramas will be uncovered? OC INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Caty Taiiji (known as 'Aiko' when writing Advice Article)**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Grade: Junior**_

_**Hair: Reddish/brown (goes to middle of back)**_

_**Eyes: Emerald Green**_

_**Height: 5'3**_

_**Skin: Light**_

_**Siblings: Brother: Lash: 19**_

_**Personality: Sarcastic, protective of friends, smart (but acts dumb), friendly to new people, short-tempered, funny, can be serious when needed. **_

_Dear Aiko,_

_I need some serious help! My boyfriend would rather sit at home and play video games all day rather than hang out with me. Nothing I do to get him to go out seems to working! Please help!_

_Sincerely,_

_In Love with An OCoDP (Obsessive Call of Duty Player)_

I stared at the e-mail with a concentrated look spread across my face, as I bit my bottom lip gently. I thought about the writer's problem thoroughly, debating on how to respond to the poor girl. I pushed back my reddish-brown hair behind my shoulder, as my fingers slowly began typing the words going through my head, my eyes checking through my response to make sure there were no errors.

_Dear In Love, _

_I understand your frustrations here with your boyfriend, but you need to understand that boys will be boys and will want to do things other than going to the mall or seeing the same movie you go to every Saturday night that stars Channing Tatum and Brad Pitt. Perhaps you could try sitting down and attempting playing a game with him; not only will he appreciate it, but you'll be able to spend time with him. Good luck!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Goddess of Love, Aiko. _

I nodded in approval at my response, reading it back a few times, before hitting submit. First off, I should start off by saying that my name isn't even Aiko, its Caty, I just go by Aiko when writing for my school's newspaper's advice column. I'm 17 years old, and a junior at Konoha High School. I've been in Journalism ever since I started high school, and I love it. The reason why I go by Aiko is because well for one; incase my advice just fails at life and I have people chasing me down, and for two; it sounds more Japanese than my actual name.

"Ready to go, Caty?" My best friend, Sakura, said from behind me, causing me to jump slightly, and almost falling out of my seat. She sweat dropped, rolling her green eyes at my clumsiness, while I stood up and straightened my school uniform. Yes, sadly we have to wear school uniforms, much to my dismay. Sakura tossed me my black backpack with a small Hello Kitty charm on it. I put it over my shoulder as we walked out of the classroom, almost immediately running into our other best friend (well Sakura's frenemy) Ino. She had her long blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail, with her bangs covering up her right bright blue eye. Ino was currently standing there with her hip popped out and a perfectly manicured hand on her waist; with her almost-perfect body and beautiful face, she was pretty much one of the prettiest girls in Konoha High.

Sakura scoffed at Ino's smug expression, pushing a piece of her layered, short pink hair behind her ear, her jade green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hey Ino-Pig," Sakura remarked to her friend, nodding her head. Ino responded with a grin, waving slightly,

"Are you guys going to the game tonight?" She asked, looking more at me than Sakura, seeing as Sakura had to go since she was on the Cheerleading team and they performed at halftime.

"Uhm," I started, scratching my head awkwardly, trying to think about how my schedule looked, "Possiblyy…Depends who's going.."

"Everyone is, duhh." Ino stated, rolling her eyes at me like I was a mere child, "Well, everyone who has a life anyway."

I sweat dropped at Ino once more, she was someone you certainly had to get used to…

"Well, I have to get to Geometry so…you have fun with that…" I started, before suddenly getting hit in the back with someone's bag. I stumbled forward slightly, before catching myself and turned around to glare at whoever the hell bumped into me. My emerald green eyes stared into a pair of cold, onyx eyes, as Sasuke Uchiha stared me down. Goosebumps ran across my arms, as I glared right back at him, my nose scrunching in disgust. He rolled his eyes scoffing,

"Watch where you're going, loser." He commented monotone, I could feel my face flush in anger,

"You bumped into me, asshole!" I spat out with venom laced in the words. He simply rolled his eyes, making a 'hn' noise, and turned and walked back in the direction of his next class.

"OMG! He's so cute!" Ino exclaimed once Sasuke was out of ear-shot, a blush spread across her tan cheeks.

"Please, you don't have a chance with him," Sakura retorted, clutching her hands in front of her chest, "Obviously I'm meant with Sasuke! He's a Cancer and I'm an Aries! "

"Well I'm a Libra! PLUS, you are obviously flat…" Ino retorted, raising her fist, making me shake my head and sigh,

"Ladies, according to horoscope compatibilities, you both would have the same chance of getting him. Zero." I said, rolling my eyes, they always had petty debates like this. Ino and Sakura's faces turned red as they glared at me with anger. I laughed awkwardly, then realized it was time for my next class, and pretty much booked it to Geometry. I slid into class with only 2 minutes to spare. My eyes scanned the room, and I realized I was pretty much the last one to show up. My friends Naruto, Gaara, Sai, and Temari were all sitting in the back of the room, so I went to go sit with them. They are pretty much some of my best friends.

I've known Naruto since I was like, 7, seeing as we were neighbors for awhile. My older brother, Lash, would have to babysit him after his parents disappeared. He has this spiky, blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. He is pretty hyper and nice, it's hard not to like him. Then there's Gaara, who is a Junior like Naruto and I, but he's only 16. He has bright, spiky red hair, and even brighter mint green eyes. He has a serious case of Insomnia so there are always black rings around his eyes. He, however, looks nothing like his older sister, Temari, who is a senior. She has light blonde hair, tied up in four pony-tails, and then teal eyes. Their other brother, Kankuro has super dark eyes and brown hair, their mom must have had an affair I swear. Anyway, Sai is probably the most quiet out of all my friends, other than Shino. He's usually drawing or painting things. He's a little different than the rest of us, but we love him all the same. He has straight, short dark hair and dark eyes and a very pale complexion. Some say he and Sasuke look alike; I don't see it.

Speaking of Sasuke, I forgot he was in this class, until he took his seat behind me. I rolled my eyes at Naruto starting a staring contest with the boy. Temari's eyes lingered on Sasuke for a little bit longer than what is normal, which made me laugh a little. She obviously realized that I noticed and laughed awkwardly, taking a seat diagonal in front of me. Naruto sat next to me, and Sai sat behind Sasuke, so it wasn't that hard to talk to everyone.

Mr. Hatake walked in around 5 minutes later, being late of course. We all sweat dropped as he attempted to explain to us why he was late. Something having to do with a black cat and old lady in the middle of the road.

"So students, we are going to be reviewing today! We get to relearn the Properties of numbers! Yaaay~" He sang with false cheerfulness. I face palmed; Geometry and Algebra were not my thing…at all.

I was guessing Naruto was thinking the same thing about himself, as I heard him groan from the side of me, as he began to whine to Mr. Hatake.

"Naruto, you're the reason why my hair is gray," Mr. Hatake said, scratching his cheek. He wore a hospital mask that covered his mouth and nose, and his left eye was closed, "Now be quiet before I send you to Lady Tsunade…again."

Naruto slouched in his chair grudgingly, "Yes sir."

Mr. Hatake's eye closed; I'm guessing he was smiling,

"Good, now what is the answer to A+B=C?"

Naruto sweat dropped, dropping his head against his desk. Okay, I was bad at Geometry and Algebra, but this was probably the easiest questions ever…and probably one of the only questions on the quiz that I would get right. I was just about to raise my hand to answer the question when, of course, I get interrupted.

"The answer is Closure of Addition, idiot." Sasuke said coolly. I turned my body to glare at him, which he met full on. He was leaning forward with his chin propped up on his hands, using his body weight to hold himself up.

"Miss Taiiji, if you would please stop making flirty eyes with Uchiha, I'm trying to teach up here." Mr. Hatake called from the front, causing everyone to turn and look at me. I flushed in both embarrassment and anger, looking at Mr. Hatake with wide eyes, my arms flailing slightly,

"Woah, woah, WOOAHH! That's totalllly gross! DIRT." I yelled loudly, shaking my head back and forth, making some kids laugh, while some of the girls glared at me. It's not that I hate Sasuke…it's just that we have never been friends. He stole my graham crackers back in 2nd grade and things have just never been the same.

"Miss Taiiji, am I going to have to have you leave the room?" Mr. Hatake asked boredly, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I slumped in my chair, muttering a 'no'.

"Good~!" Mr. Hatake sang cheerfully, turning back to the board.

Never mind, I change my mind. I fucking hate that kid.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally lunch time, and everyone was sooo excited for Mystery Meat Monday.

"Naruto, why the hell are you eating that?" Caty asked, eyeing the thing on Naruto's plate with utter disgust. The blonde hair boy simply shrugged, poking at the 'meat' with her plastic fork, his blue eyes inspecting it.

"It almost looks like it's moving..." He commented, his nose wrinkling slightly, "Oh well," He shrugged, before taking a huge bite out of it. His face immediately turning green.

"I told you not to eat it," Caty smirked, laughing slightly at the boy's misfortune.

"THIS IS WHY OUR SCHOOL NEEDS RAMEN!" Naruto cried, tears streaming down his face as he shook his fist in the air. Caty sweat dropped, shaking her head at her friend.

"Shut up, Naruto." A tall, lean boy with his jet black hair up in a pony-tail, making it look almost similar to a pineapple. His equally dark eyes staring down at the blonde boy with a bored look on his face. He was holding a simple apple in his hand, tossing it up and down lazily.

"No, YOU shut up, Shikamaru." Naruto retorted, sticking his tongue out at the boy named Shikamaru. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, sitting down at the spot next to Caty, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Hey guys~!" Sakura sang, suddenly popping up behind Naruto, her pink hair bouncing and her green eyes shining in happiness. Ino was right behind her, both of them holding salads and waters. Sakura took a seat next to Naruto, while Ino took a spot across from Caty.

"So Sasuke was totally checking me out earlier~" Ino sang, looking at Sakura with a devious smirk. Sakura scoffed, waving Ino off,

"Pfft, he was probably only looking at how huge your ass is in that skirt," She remarked, smirking right back at her.

"At least he's looking at my butt and not my forehead. Right, Billboard-brow?" Ino said with venom lacing her words.

"Or he was looking at the toilet paper on your skirt..." Someone said from behind Ino, causing everyone to look at him. He had long, spiky brown hair and black eyes. He was a tad short and on the heavy side. Shikamaru smirked at him, nodding at him.

"Hey Chouji." Shikamaru greeted his best friend since they were 5. They gave each other high-fives, as Chouji took a seat across from Shikamaru. Chouji had grabbed not only a double serving of Mystery Meat, but also a bag of chips.

"What do you mean?" Ino exclaimed, standing up and looking at her rear-side. Sure enough there was a piece of toilet paper sticking out of the top of her skirt. Her face immediately turned red at the discovery, ripping it out of her skirt. Sakura could not help but laugh loudly at her friend's expense,

"CHA! That's what you get Ino-Pig!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing a finger at the blonde. Ino blushed, sitting down and burying her head into her hands,

"What if Sasuke saw!"

"He did see, that's why he was staring," Caty commented, raising an eyebrow, leaning forward to place her chin into her palm; balancing herself on her elbow. Ino shot her a glare, crossing her arms stubbornly. Everyone laughed at the poor girl, shaking their heads.

-

(I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream)

The cheerleaders threw their hands up into the air, before doing some complicated footwork, then each springing into some kind of flip. It was football time, and everyone was rearing to go. Sakura and Ino were both pushing to beat each other, each trying to seem more cheerful and into the routine.

"They look like they just want to tackle and beat each other." Temari commented, shaking her head, sitting on the bleachers next to Caty and their other friend Tenten. Tenten was naturally beautiful, so she barely wore any make-up at all. Just a little eyeliner and that's pretty much it. She always wore her long brown hair in two buns on top of her head, and her dark brown eyes always sparkled with mischief. She was pretty much a tomboy like Caty and Temari, the three of them preferring to be on the Soccer team rather than the Cheer squad.

Temari's hair was down; which was rare, as it laid down to her shoulders. She wore a baggy, 'Love Pink', purple sweatshirt, and dark grey skinny jeans. They didn't have to wear their uniforms to school events, thankfully. Tenten, on the other hand, was wearing a dark green hoodie, with dark boot-cut jeans. While Caty just opted for a panda hoodie, with the hood up, and a pair of loose skinny-jeans.

"You know, they are actually pretty good friends when they want to be..." Caty commented, pursing her lips in thought, watching the two girls starting to yell at each other; making the cheerleaders stop their dance.

"If they do this during the Homecoming game I'm going to be pissed." Tenten remarked, sighing. Homecoming was only a week away, and this little Sakura-Ino situation has been going on every game that's been going on this year.

"Don't worry, I'm sure by the time Sasuke has found a date, they'll calm down and stop harassing each other so they can both go harass the poor girl," Temari smirked, laughing slightly at the thought.

"Hey look Temari, it's your lover-boy~" Caty sang, pointing down to the benches that the football players were sitting. The girls scanned the benches, looking for Temari's 'lover-boy'.

Naruto..nope...Chouji..no...Sasuke...HAH, no...Deidara...no...  
they kept scanning before reaching the very end of the bench, sweat dropping at the sight. Shikamaru was there sleeping sitting up, drooling slightly.

The girls sweat dropped at the boy, laughing slightly.

"It's a good thing he's only the water boy, Temari, or else there might be an issue!" Caty laughed at her friend who was slightly infatuated with the lazy boy, of course he didn't know that.

"Oh hush." Temari muttered, crossing her arms stubbornly, although she was laughing slightly.

"Okay guys, the game is about to start...so shush!" Tenten said, leaning forward to watch the players get introduced.

One by one, each player got introduced, as they ran out onto the field to get recognized. They were playing Suna, which is where Temari and her brothers were from, so Temari got to see some of her old friends.

"I can't believe Itachi Uchiha is supposed to be quarterback for the homecoming game," Caty commented, "I heard Sasuke really wanted that position."

"Itachi has always been better than Sasuke at like..everything...My mom and I went to their dad's speech at the police station and he didn't mention Sasuke once." Tenten explained, "But Itachi's name was in every other sentence pretty much."

"I heard that their parents barely even pay attention to Sasuke!" Temari said, watching the said Uchiha as he was passed the ball from Kiba Inuzuka, "In a way you gotta feel bad for him."

"Well their dad also used to play for the Fire Country's football team and was on tv and everything, so I'm guessing he wants Itachi to be famous too." Caty said, clicking her tongue.

(Yes this does all matter XD...and yes Itachi's and Sasuke's parents are still alive...for now)

They continued talking for a little bit, before the half-time buzzer went off.

"Well...I'm going to go wake up Shikamaru..." Temari sighed, standing up and straightening her shirt. Tenten and Caty also stood up to follow the girl down the bleachers.

"I need to find Neji and tell him to work on his aim. I mean really? I can throw footballs better than him." Tenten sighed, shaking her head, going to find her friend. Caty followed Tenten onto the field, dodging a hug from the sweaty male that was Naruto.

"Awh, Caty~" Naruto whined, "Not even a hug for what a good job I did?"

Caty shook her head, laughing slightly, "Not when you smell like feet, sorry."

Caty looked over at Tenten, who was already in deep conversation with Neji Hyuuga. Well, actually it was more like Tenten lecturing Neji and him just barely listening.

Neji was a pretty attractive guy, and he was a genius. He had long brown hair, that every girl was jealous of, and the most unique eyes you will ever see. They were a light lilac with no pupil. They might seem freaky at first, but they were quite lovely once you got used to them. The only problem with Neji is that sometimes he could be a cocky tool.

Caty's attention was suddenly turned to one of the most attractive families there was in Konoha. The Uchiha Family, which was famous for the police officers or football stars in the family. Fugaku Uchiha was Itachi's and Sasuke's father, and he was previously the star quarterback on one of the greatest football teams there was. Ever since he retired, he's been the city's sheriff with the other Uchiha men being on the force as well. Not only did the Uchihas' all seem to be police officers or football players, they all seemed to be gorgeous.

One of the most popular guys at school was a part of the Uchiha family, other than Sasuke, and that was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.  
Itachi had long, sleek black hair that may have been even prettier than Neji's, and dark eyes. Sure his hair and eyes may have been plain, but his gorgeous face made up for it. His eyes shined with kindness for his friends and family, and he was always willing to help out. He was always standing up for his brother in front of his brother, but it did not work.

"Caaaattyy..what are you staring atttt? It's getting reaally creepy.." Naruto said, waving his hand in front of Caty's face, "I hope you aren't staring at Sasuke! Catyy, come on, the game is about to start again!"

Caty snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Naruto with a raised brow and a surprised look on her face,  
"Whoops, sorry Naruto! I got distracted," She laughed, sweat dropping .

"Obviously," A man with long blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail with a bang hanging in front of his eye said. He looked like he could have been related to Ino almost. His cyan blue eyes staring at Caty with an amused look, "Stop checking out Itachi, un."

"Oh hush, Deidara." Caty said, sticking out her tongue to the senior, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, yeah," Deidara retorted, patting the girl on the head, "Run along now, the game is about to start, and we wouldn't want you getting hurt now, un."

Caty scoffed, "Yeah, Yeah." She turned to Naruto, who looked at her expectantly, holding out his arms, "Not too sure what you're doing, Naruto."

"Hug?" Naruto asked, holding out his arms wider, a wide smile on his sweat-drenched face.

"Only if you get a touch-down," Caty laughed, patting him on the shoulder, before looking at her now sweaty-hand in disgust and wiping it on Shikamaru who was woken up by Temari, "Good luck, Uzumaki."

He pouted slightly, before grinning proudly,  
"I'll be the best, believe it~!"


End file.
